Come and Get It
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: When Katara wants him, she haves him. [ kataang ]


**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters, but if I did.. xD **

* * *

><p>Whispers of the critters within the forest echo around the campfire the Gaang had created, eyes reflecting the red-orange embers from the pit. Times like these were the most serene for the group of friends as they murmured on about their plans for the next city, while an overly-enthusiastic Sokka gushes on about how delicious the meat was there and how he would definitely need to keep his stomach partially-empty.-Which was ironic considering he was grabbing another slab of meat to nibble on.<p>

Sapphire eyes reflected the embers before averting to glance to the side to lock on the gray eyes currently staring her down. A small smile twitches upon her lips as she welcomes the stare, unconsciously stroking her lengthy, brunette locks.

"I'm gonna go fill up my pouch for tomorrow." She offers the group who looks at her but continues to murmur on nonetheless, "I'll be back in a bit."

Once more those eyes connect with the stormy gaze of the younger, who curiously tilts his head to the side. Tanned legs carry the female in the direction of the small path created by the trees, glancing over her shoulder at the bender peering after her. After a moment, the lad flushed a faint scarlet as he hurriedly bends himself to his feet.

"I, uh-I'll go with her in case something happens or... Something like that... Heh." It's awkward as he inches off towards the path, earning a narrowed gaze from the girl's possessive older brother.

Everything seems amplified as he wanders within the forest, the trees looming rather ominously around him, and the sound of the crunching of leaves beneath his light feet. Gray eyes gaze within the darkness for any sign of the water-bender before feeling a pair of arms encase him, gasping in bewilderment, before he hears a soft giggle.

"Calm down, Aang. It's just me.." That was enough to make the lad sigh contently as he allows her to tug him along towards the nearby stream.

It's nearly quiet save for the rustle within the trees and the serene sound of the stream flowing a few feet away from them. Aang, always light on his feet, finds himself near the bank of the stream while Katara trails behind him. She gently tugs off the small bag looped around her shoulders and sets it upon the soft ground beneath her before shifting on her feet in favor of pressing her lips against the latter's.

A startled noise emanates from the young monk that quickly fades into a moan at the feel of her tongue against his. Her hands find their way to the front of his tunic, gently twisting her fingers in the material to tug him closer against her body. Soft hums spew from the elder at the feeling of his hands wrapping around her slender waist, and the feel of his head tilting slightly to deepen their kiss.

Seconds pass before she reluctantly ends the kiss, earning a perplexed, quirked brow from the monk. "I thought you were going to fill up your pouch for tomorrow, Katara?"

"I was, but now I'm not." Came her cheeky response as she eases herself down upon the soft ground beneath her, tugging the air-bender along with her as she went.

"Won't Sokka or Toph be looking for us?" Aang inquires with a nibble of his lower lip, finding himself flush on top of the beautiful water tribe girl. Nonetheless he tangles his fingers with hers on either side of her head, leaning down to press a warm, tender kiss upon her tempting lips.

Katara sends the lad a look that's barely visible as well as a prompt roll of her eyes, "Toph will feel the vibrations and I'm sure they'll turn back around once they do. Stop worrying, Aang." She whispers as she gives his fingers an encouraging squeeze before wriggling beneath his body.

"But-"

She shifts beneath him to crane her head closer towards his, attempting to sway him with a kiss. Her nimble fingers slack against his as she releases them to envelope his neck, effectively pulling him closer to her until her head gently thuds against the ground. He releases a soft sigh into her mouth as he relaxes and settles against her body, once more tilting his head to gain better access to her moist cavern.

Smooth hands trail along the smooth expanse of her thighs before halting upon breaching her body wraps. Instead of ripping them off, like he much desired to, he opts to squeeze her thighs making her gasp. He grins into their kiss as he parts her legs until his body melds between them, pressing into the sultry contours of her body.

A heady giggle escapes her lips as he withdraws from the kiss to pepper feather-light ones across her cheek and along her jawline, whispering saccharine things that radiate within her to the core. Her mocha hands go to the back of his bald head, pulling him closer against the heat of her body; she was so unlike her natural element in that moment, mused the young Avatar, as he gently nips at her skin.

"A-ah..." The hiss emanated from between her slightly parted lips as she arches into the softness of his body, making him abruptly halt to stare at her through the darkness. "N-no.. It felt good, promise." She murmurs as she tilts her head to the side, exposing more of the smooth expanse of skin on her neck.

"Why do you do this to me, Katara?" He breathes along her skin before using his pale hands to work on loosening the fabric of her wraps that are secured around her chest.

Her body shifts once more as she offers to assist him in removing the seemingly resistant wraps, offering him a soft chuckle. "Because you let me."

"Yeah, but-But it's hard not letting you do this, it's hard resisting you. And you know that." He playfully pouts as he triumphantly removes the wraps from her lithe frame, tossing them a few feet away.

"What a monk you are," she teased lightheartedly as she reaches for his hands, placing them upon the warm mounds of her breast.

Aang gulps audibly, faint flush painting his cheeks, as he leans down to place another kiss upon her lips. Pale hands squeeze the tender flesh there before replacing one of his hands with his mouth, his tongue darting out to trace little circles around her pert nipples. Another gasp elicits from between her lips at the sensation, her hands gliding along the back of his head, silently praising him and his administrations.

Ivory teeth gently sink into the sensitive skin of her nipples, giving it a nip, before sucking earnestly at the peak. His other hand remains on her opposing breasts, kneading it within his hand, and teasingly brushing his thumb over the raised nub there. Moans flowed from her lips like a fountain, delighting the monk further, making him even more eager to please the water tribe woman beneath him.

"Spirits, Aang.." She breathes into the open night air, shivering as he blows hot air onto her thoroughly abused nipple. "Aang, please.. Stop teasing me? S'not fair."-She says it as if she doesn't tease him at all whenever they find themselves in a similar situation such as this.

Instead the monk finds his mouth moving southward from her breasts and towards her lean abdomen, where he peppers open-mouthed kisses. Her hips shift in favor of his mouth, desperately keening to navigate him towards where she needed him most. Once more he finds himself huffing at the sight of her wraps, hands working rather clumsily to remove the offending garment.

"Do you really have to wear so many wraps, Katara?" He murmurs, and she can hear the agitated frown that's most likely upon his countenance. "Spirits. I feel like a pirate that's so close to the treasure and it's within my reach but then there's a lock and I need a key and-"

"Aang, I swear if you don't shut up."

"Sorry."

Katara had become accustomed to the rambling of her beloved monk, and it amused to her to an extent. Aang tended to mumble endlessly when he was either nervous or excited, which he was currently two of. It didn't deter her or her arousal at all surprisingly because it was simply him and his personality and-Spirits. What was he doing with his mouth?

Fingers, cooler than her heated body, gently glided along her clit while his mouth attached to her upper thigh. Lips sucked and nipped alternately at her chocolate thighs, humming contently, while his fingers worked at pleasuring her. Soft whimpers spewed from her lips and her nails sought out the ground for some type of purchase, digging deeply into the dirt.

Once Aang was finished thoroughly assaulting her thighs, leaving dark marks in their wake, he traveled to place an open-mouthed kiss to her core. The sharp gasp that echoed from her was like beautiful music to his ears, encouraging him to continue his administrations. That devilish tongue of his graces her heated flesh and she can swear that she can hear the uneven drum of her heart within her ears.

"Oh, Aang.. Yes.."

Pale hands keep her thighs pressed to the ground once she starts writhing from the pleasure, his mouth enclosing around the nub to earnestly suck the sensitive skin. And, spirits, she tastes just as her skin color suggests-delicious. He heeds his siege on her clit to lick a strip from her sensitive bud and down her slit, when she shivers once more, before repeating the action.

When he's sure she's about to cum, he halts altogether and climbs back up her body to place his forehead against hers. She was bewildered by his actions but doesn't scold him, instead she reaches down to his loose pants as well as his undergarments to tug them halfway down his creamy thighs. She wraps her nimble fingers around his girth and gives him three, languid strokes.

"Please, Aang?"

It's a simple request, a whim, and he was so eager to please her. Her voice sounded so desperate and needy, and the look in her sapphire irises was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. The monk manages to get the garments around his slender ankles before kicking them off towards the side. His hand replaces Katara's as he hesitantly positions himself in front of her slit, pressing into the warm heat of her body.

Both release a sharp gasp at the sensations that boil within them; it had been a few weeks, and the feeling felt almost new to them. The man buried his face within the woman's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, before kissing her rapid pulse. Once more his hands seek out hers, positioning them above her head, as he shifts his hips back to thrust shallowly into her pulsing heat.

His back arches delicately as he moves his hips against hers in a learned rhythm, plunging in and out of her slick heat. Mocha-colored legs stretched to enclose his waist in an attempt to pull him deeper within her, desiring to feel every inch of his length thrusting in and out of her. Her moans echo throughout the air surrounding their closely pressed bodies, the sound of their labored breathing resonating in the other's ears.

~~~  
><em><br>"Hey, Toph, how far away was that stream again?" Murmured the suspicious teenage boy, glancing in the direction of the blind girl currently picking things from her feet. His nose crinkles in disdain at the common sight._

_Toph glances in the direction of his voice and gives him a look, "Ask the blind girl, I know all the answers."_

_Sokka, more or less, offered her an apologetic smile despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "No, seriously. They've been gone for a while, I'm starting to get a little worried."_

_The raven rises unceremoniously to her feet and wanders off in the direction of the forest, avoiding bushes and the like as she went. She could hear the crunching of leaves beneath her feet and the sound of the latter's footfalls as she approaches the site the two were surely located. A startled gasp escapes her lips as she halts mid-step, jutting out an arm to stop Sokka in his wake._

_"Yeah... There's no way I'm going down there, let's go back." She suggested with a crinkle of her nose, shifting on her feet to walk back to the camp._

_"_What_!? And why not?"_

_"I'm not too fond of the vibrations I'm feelin', Snoozles."_

_Sapphire eyes twitch slightly at the revelation as he attempts to storm off towards the area where surely her little sister was leisurely taking her time filling up her water pouch, but to no avail. Instead his body in encased in a rock formation, and he's being dragged back in the direction of the camp._

_"That's my little sister, Toph!"_

_"Your point?"_

~~~

The sound of skin slapping against skin is rhythmic and merciless, skin reddening from the intense thrusts the man offers. Her legs tighten considerably around his waist and her inner walls clench slightly along his pulsing length, allowing her body to instinctively buck against his. Mewls spew from her lips and are abruptly silenced by a pair of overly-eager lips that graciously swallow every sound she offers.

"Spirits, Aang.. I-" She managed to utter between their passionate kiss, teeth and tongues clashing vigorously.

It was an unspoken vow between the two, and the monk knew exactly what she meant. She was showing him what she felt by capturing his lips once more and nipping at the sensitive skin of his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and sucking eagerly on it. Her fingers find their way to his back where she scrapes her nails against the smooth skin for purchase, their hips jerking and stuttering to disturb their rhythm.

Once more they withdraw to release soft grunts and moans, the younger finding his lips pressed against the elder's. Hot breath tickles along her ear as he nips at it, "I know.." He breathes as he swallows a moan, one of his hands slipping between their heavily perspired bodies to rub lazy circles against her clit. "I know."

Aang's breathing is becoming labored and his chest is rapidly rising and falling against the brunette's, and he knows that she's close as well by the tightening around his cock. His hips become erratic as he kisses along her jawline and down to her neck as he had done earlier, sucking possessive marks upon her skin-he desired knowing that she was his, that every inch of her beautifully flushed body was all his and his alone.

A gasp echoes from the woman's lips once more as her hips clench instinctively around the bender's slim hips, holding him into place, as she feels her orgasm approaching. She spasms around his cock and her hips jerk wildly against his, her heart beat like a bass drum within her ears. Short nails dig into the skin of his back, earning a sharp gasp from the man, as she releases the tension that has built within her body.

Nearly moments after the water tribe woman spasms around his cock, the bender himself finds himself coming undone and releasing within the brunette. Something about the sheer tightness encasing his pulsing cock was enough to send him over the edge-the thought that he had gotten the love of his young life to utter bliss sent jolts throughout his lithe body.

And it was overwhelmingly for the both of them, as they spasm together and pant in bliss. His form collapses against the latter's and she squirms beneath his weight. His lips are pressing breathless kisses against the perspired skin upon the side of her neck while his hands caress her cheek, allowing his thumb to stroke the sticky skin. Her arms remain locked around his form, anchoring him to her, and she proceeds to trail her fingers from the base of his spine and down and back again.

"You're a lot heavier than you look," she whispers into the midnight air, feeling a brisk breeze nipping at her exposed skin.

A breathless chuckle elicits from between his lips, "Sorry." But he doesn't move to crawl off of her form, and he instead props himself up on his elbows to stare down at her body bathed deliciously in the moonlight. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look beneath the stars, Katara?"

Sapphire eyes roll promptly in response to the cheesy remark, musing the post-haze chatter. "Just stop, Aang."

A soft yawn spews from the lad as he reluctantly rolls off of her form, gathering their garments and wrapping them snugly around the water bender. He bends the rocks around them to construct a makeshift tent, and curves his body into their embrace. "Katara, I-"

She places two fingers against his lips to silence him, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this originally on my ao3 account.. And I'll mostly likely post all my Kataang fics there first, so.. Go check my account out? just search up dormant_bender ;) 3 xx<strong>


End file.
